


plaid & pleated

by monicaposh



Series: varchie college series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archiekins loves when she wears stockings, College Varchie, F/M, Lapdance, Porn With Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme five: Variety is the Spice of LifeArchie and Veronica go shopping for Halloween costumes. Archie's eyes wander over the displays and Veronica gets an idea. Enjoy!





	plaid & pleated

With Halloween right around the corner, New York City is buzzing with energy. The fall foliage gets her feeling all sorts of ways, remembering the magic of her childhood here. Instead of trick-or-treating up Park Avenue with Smithers, she’ll be attending a college party at her boyfriend’s fraternity.

And she's _so good_ with that.

Archie and Veronica are going on their second year of college, only one more until they get their own place.

Moving to the city together has been an absolute dream, and it took no time falling right into their groove.

They meandered through a famous costume shop on Broadway a few weeks back since Veronica wanted to get an early start on their matching looks. He nodded his head and dutifully held whatever she handed him, loving the adorable way his ears turned red when she held up a sexy piece and asked him for his thoughts.

Though she couldn’t help noticing his _ extra long _glance at the school girl costumes on display.

Veronica has _ always _ dressed to impress Archie Andrews, in _ and _out of the bedroom, but in costumes? Not so much.

Her boyfriend is gifted with the finest lace lingerie from La Perla and the most risqué of get ups from Agent Provocateur, even a wig from time to time, but she can’t ignore the thrill of wearing something like this for him.

Maybe her old Spence uniform_ if it still fits? _

It’s never really hit her that he could find that sexy, her drab old clothes she had to find ways to make beautiful and uniquely _ her _.

Still, Archie has never seen her former day to day ensemble, always asking about her time in the posh prep school. It will certainly catch him off guard, something she can surprise him with after a stressful Friday of lectures.

She grabs a caramel latte and makes a stop at Barney’s, to pick up a pair of white Woolford's for old times' sake.

Veronica gets to her apartment and heads right to the closet.

Once she was on her own, Betty and Kevin helped sort through her belongings, deciding what couture and jewelry she could sell to start saving a nest egg for the future. Their future. Aside from her current wardrobe, she kept a box containing a few sentimental pieces tucked away in the depths of her closet.

The nostalgic box holds a black sequined dress, a uniform from Pop’s, a full River Vixens bag, a large and faded Riverdale Athletics hoodie, along with the shirt and plaid skirt from Spence. The shirt is still crisp and white but definitely too small, giving her a naughty idea. Her skirt looked just the same, running her fingers over the wool pleats. Holding it around her waist, Veronica looks at herself in the mirror to assess. It rides up a little higher on her more accentuated curves, but maybe that makes it better.

She stands looking over her bed, laying out each piece with a giddy smile on her lips. Reggie confirmed his trip away, curious at Veronica’s persistent checking of his plans while they studied for business economics, leaving their shared dorm room to Archie alone for the weekend.

Katy walks into Veronica’s room, suspiciously eyeing the old uniform that she once wore as well. She smirks at her friend, telling her to_ behave tonight _with a knowing laugh before grabbing her purse and heading out to the grocery store to pick up the items she planned on impressing K.O with this evening.

Her phone chirps from her vanity, an incoming text from her lover.

_ Can’t wait to see you tonight, babe. Looking forward to a night in ;) _

She chuckles at his cuteness, even more excited than before.

_ Me too, Archiekins. Xoxo _

\----

Archie slings his backpack over his shoulder, exhausted after a long Friday. Football and midterms have taken a toll on his energy all month and he’s just looking forward to a night with Ronnie.

He was unlucky, not like Veronica, in the housing lottery this year. But after pledging the same fraternity and being on the same team, it’s been easy living with Reggie.

Unless he’s _ dying _ for a night with his girl. Which he is.

They’ll get their own place together over the summer and he can’t wait to come home to her every night. But for now, their Friday nights are reserved for each other; nights spent both in and out.

He swings by the student center to check his mail and grab a slice of pizza, sneakers squeaking against the linoleum. Reggie texted him to confirm he _ would _be heading upstate after class, planning to be back Sunday afternoon.

And that he had _ already _ told this to Veronica. With an eye roll emoji.

It’s their first weekend off from football, Reggie is heading home to Riverdale and Archie is spending it the best way he knows how.

He loves being in New York City with his girl pursuing their dreams, always excited to see something new. But sometimes, like today, he loves nothing more than curling up in his double bed with her and putting the city on mute.

The weight of the phone in his pocket reminds him to text her as he heads to his dorm, he doesn’t want to wait too long to see her.

_ I’m out of class. Can u come over now? _

The bubbles indicating her reply appear instantly.

_ Already on my way. _

Smiling even bigger now, he nods at the group of guys watching the game in the lounge and takes out his key. Opening the door, he hopes that Reggie cleaned up and had the decency to air out the room.

He did, thank goodness.

Archie takes about thirty seconds for himself before he hears a little knock on the door. His heartbeat quickens, leaving him nearly breathless when his eyes land on the love of his life looking so beautiful with her big brown eyes framed in glasses.

He loves it when she wears them.

She pecks his lips sweetly before breezing by him, black cape swaying around her knees. Her raven hair is tied up and he can’t help but admire how beautiful she looks with her neck on display. He wraps an arm around her middle and plants a few kisses on the bare skin, greeted by the familiar scent of her perfume.

“How was your day, handsome?” she smirks, hands on his biceps and looking up at him with love in her eyes.

“Long, Ronnie. Just glad you’re here now.” he tells her honestly, bringing her even closer to his body.

Her little hands walk up his torso as she pushes him back into the room in front of his chair, thankfully free of clothing and clutter. She nudges him back with some strength to sit, startling him slightly.

Her brown eyes pierce down at him, darker than they were a minute ago. He tries to reach out for her, but she swats his hand away playfully with a little smirk and kinked eyebrow on her beautiful face.

In a second she’s out of his reach entirely, setting her phone on his dresser and letting a playlist drown out the growing noise in the hallway. Her dark nails tap along the screen when she turns around and faces him, reaching for the toggle of her cape. She tugs it and lets the black wool drop, when Archie’s tongue goes dry.

Taking a minute to appreciate the sight before him, he shamelessly eyes his sexy girlfriend up and down.

White stockings on her legs, ending around her upper thighs that make him start panting; a too short skirt that blocks the one thing he wants; a tight white shirt with the top buttons left open and a lacy bra peeking out.

“Ronnie,” he breathes, eyes still raking her figure like a man starving.

_ She's so fucking hot; _ her beauty never ceases to amaze him. And there's just something about her tan legs in white socks, remembering her wearing some for cheer practice and then again in Riverdale High’s production of _ Heathers _when he couldn't touch her.

He keeps staring as Veronica walks even further away from him, swinging her hips as she goes. She bends over to get a bottle of water from his mini fridge, lingering for a minute. Her ass is directly in Archie’s line of vision, he can even make out the frilly trim of her white panties and feels a bead of sweat rolling down his hot neck while he grips at the seat beneath him.

She makes a show of swigging the water, revealing more of her neck with a hand on it to get her point across, before twisting on the cap and tossing him the bottle. “You look thirsty, cowboy.”

He just stares dumbly at her, doesn’t have it in him to muster up a reply. His hands start twitching, needing to have her soft skin under them. If she doesn't touch him soon, he has no qualm in moving to take her over his desk.

Maybe Reggie's desk.

Veronica does walk back to where he sits and stands behind him, skimming a manicured fingernail across his broad shoulders. The touch shoots fire up his spine.

She comes around to his side, tangling her fingers in his red locks. She brings his head closer to ruffle his hair while making a show of her chest in his face.

She doesn’t miss the growl he lets out.

Archie curls his palm around one of her thighs, where lace meets leg, and feels the goosebumps erupt across her warm skin. He starts massaging it gently.

He _ loves _ Veronica’s stockings, _ always _ in awe at how sexy her legs look in them and _ always _ wanting to get his hands under her skirts when she wears them. His hands generally caress and worship her over nude or black material but _ again _there's just something about his girl in white that gets his blood boiling.

She’s never worn _ anything _like this in the bedroom, his desire has him squeezing her skin a little harder.

A soft moan falls from her mouth, loving the way he touches her so possessively.

“You wore this for me?” He asks, eyes rising to meet hers.

She seems a bit bashful, not at all like his usually bold Veronica. He’s pleased, loving that she dressed in something so sexy just for him.

With a little nod, she pulls on his hand and guides his fingers down the front of her open shirt.

“I didn’t miss the way you looked at the costumes the other day, Archiekins.” She teases, breath still hitching at his increasing touch.

She leans down for a kiss when his hand cups her breast but ends it too soon, leaving him reeling.

Starting to sit forward, he makes _ another _ move to reach out and bring her closer. She’s quick to push back on his shoulders and pounce on to his lap.

Veronica swings her ponytail and rolls her hips playfully, eyes darkening at the sounds coming from her lover.

She keeps their mouths at a distance for now and just grinds against him with lust blown eyes reveling in the way he’s looking at her.

He wraps a hand around her waist, the other firm against her lower back. Veronica _ finally _seeks out his lips again, meeting him for a tentative kiss.

_ It's so hot, _he thinks, as their lips linger in this torturous limbo just softly brushing against each other, a rhythm they found long ago. She tugs on his bottom lip, pulling a groan from deep in his throat.

Their tongues meet and she trembles, letting out a recognizable whimper of need.

Archie slides a hand flat up her stocking, gripping at the garter. His other hand trails her back and up the nape of her neck, twisting his wrist with her ponytail wrapped around. He tugs her hair gently like he knows she likes and almost loses it at the sinful sounds coming out of her mouth.

He kisses her neck and starts hastily unbuttoning the front of her shirt, needing to get to more skin. He gets frustrated, ripping the bottom in one succinct motion. The white lace that's covering her still stands in his way but she's so beautiful like this he can't help but pause to stare.

Her big doe eyes meet his and his heart starts thumping away in his chest.

“Tell me what you want, _ Mr. Andrews _and I’ll do it.” She purrs.

Archie feels so hot, from the tips of his ears to the sweat still accumulating on his skin, he bows down to continue suckling at her neck.

_ She’s so hot _and he feels like they’re about to explode.

“Let me see you touch yourself.” He pants against her skin.

Veronica moves her hands to touch herself over the bra, squeezing her breasts and staring to watch his reaction.

“Like this?” She asks, batting her lashes at him.

He moves his hands up over hers and shows her, squeezing harder, feeling her melt beneath his touch.

“Where else?” She breathes against him, as he guides her hand down under her skirt. She mewls at the increased pressure as the pad of her thumb is joined with his against her clit, bending up to kiss him. Her center is wet, and he feels like he could come just feeling and hearing and _ seeing _her like this.

“Archie,” she bites at his earlobe, rubbing against him sinfully.

He takes another minute, enjoying her on top of him like this. He kisses her sweetly on the cheek before tapping her on the ass, signaling her to get off his lap.

“I want to fuck you over the desk.”

There's a flicker of mischief in her eyes before she bends herself over, elbows on the wood, looking back to keep eye contact submissively.

With a little wiggle of her hips and a clear sight to what's under that skirt, he's unable, and _ unwilling _, to keep playing her game anymore.

\--

Veronica is pushed up against the desk roughly, jeans in contact with the wet skin at her center. She almost whines when his touch leaves her for a second before she feels him palming her ass under the skirt. He squeezes her flesh and trails up to pull her panties slowly down her legs.

“Fuck Veronica.” He groans, breath hitting just the right spot. He slides a finger up her slit as he stands and feels up her body. She’s losing all control.

She feels his big, strong hands trail her back and swiftly unclasping her bra.

Instead of what she's expecting, he pushes her hair off her neck and plants a few soft kisses between her shoulders, sending tingles down her spine.

His hands feel good against her skin, reaching around to cup her breasts and lightly roll her nipples. She mewls at the way he's holding her, shakily arching forward into his touch.

The heat between them is palpable and every time they start getting somewhere, he slows down the pace, indulging in her, but Veronica is getting impatient.

He answers her pleas with a finger back at her center, slipping inside her slowly. Veronica moans at his touch, finally right where she _ needs _him. He groans loudly at the feel of her around his finger, moving it in and out before massaging against the right spot.

Archie slides another finger inside, and her knees start to feel wobbly. He supports her position and stands up to steady himself with a hand on her hip. His dick is rock hard, needing to be as close to her as possible.

She grinds her hips back against him, seeking the friction she enjoyed only a few minutes ago. Veronica feels feverish as his hands continue roaming her body, unable to get enough.

A warm sting ripples across her ass cheek, before he rubs it soothingly. She’s not even ashamed at the noises she’s making, just relishing in the feel of his hands on her. He does it twice more before he’s pulling her close and slipping inside.

He holds himself steady, trying not to blow it all, unable to take his eyes off her back as she tries grinding against him or the bottom of her ass cheeks in her skirt, slightly red from his touch.

Veronica moves her hips, signaling him to move and he does. He pumps in and out of her hard, like he knows she likes. Most of the time he's gentle and lets her dominate him, loving to see her power over him but Veronica loves when he fucks her like this, and she _ always _ makes sure he knows it.

There’s something animalistic inside him that just snaps sometimes.

“Fuck, Archie._ Yes! _” She screams, before throwing her head back and letting the foul language keep pouring out of her. “Harder!” He tugs on her ponytail at that. Her knuckles are white, gripping onto the desk as he keeps his punishing rhythm.

Pulling her up, Archie brings her back to his chest and snakes a palm around her throat to feel every staggered breath.

“Is this what you want, baby?” He breathes out in her ear and she nearly comes at the low pitch of his voice. “Is this what you wanted when you put this on?”

She barely lets out a muffled _ yes _ , before he’s hitting her g-spot, over and over _ and over _again. Her mind goes fuzzy and her thoughts and words become a haze, only registering the sensation of Archie inside of her; it takes her to another level of pleasure that she wants for the rest of her life.

Her orgasm takes over and she feels him empty himself inside her before her legs give out and she slumps over his desk in defeat.

\--

Archie carries her swiftly over to his bed, needing to lay in her arms. His sweaty body lays lazily on top of her, feeling her nails drawing nonsensical patterns across his back.

“That was amazing, Archiekins.” She coos, breath steadying. “I should dress like that more often, hm?”

He feels the smile tug at his lips, blush already rising as he lifts his head to kiss across her breasts. “Maybe your old Vixens practice uniform?”

Raising a sculpted eyebrow at him with a little smirk on her swollen lips, she chuckles. “The one with the white socks?”

She's able to read him so well, picking up on all his quirks and all his kinks. He laps at her nipple to hide his bashful smile. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever for kink week! There was talk that we don't have enough varchie in college... so here's my contribution :) Stay tuned for the rest of the series coming throughout the week.
> 
> Thank you, Milly, for this prompt from months ago and thanks to B for encouraging it <3 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
